


The Dark and the Light

by JeziBelle



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Movie Night, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeziBelle/pseuds/JeziBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing brings people closer than going through a traumatic discovery together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark and the Light

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.

“Oh my _God_ Bruce put whatever that is down and get _in_ here!” Tony burst around the lab door, bouncing on the balls of his feet like a Jack Russell terrier in a tennis ball factory.

Bruce rubbed his forehead. “Tony, I told you this was important. I’ve seen Empire as many thousand times as you and every other geeky kid our age, I’m not going to miss anything.”

“You’re _totally_ going to miss it and if everyone isn’t here for it this team is falling apart forever.” Tony grabbed Bruce’s wrist, gently pulling the glass beaker out of his hands and throwing it over his shoulder (Bruce cursed letting him know what he was doing; would have served him right if that had been something more dangerous). “Now get your big green ass in here.”

Bruce walked just slowly enough behind Tony that he was dragged slightly, making sure his disapproval was evident. He sulked in the elevator, and plodded grumpily along behind Tony to the living room that Clint and Steve had claimed for movie night.

“I’m serious, Banner, if we missed this I’m going to -- _ohmygodyes_ ,” Tony squeaked, stopping them both at the doorway and clapping a hand over Bruce’s mouth. Natasha was in one of the overstuffed loveseats, legs curled beside her as she sipped at a screwdriver. Two dozen cans of Coke and three bowls of popcorn were scattered across the floor and coffee table in varying states of decimation before Clint (cross-legged), Steve (fourth popcorn bowl in lap, leaning on his knees) and Thor (leaned back, one arm behind Steve, massive mug of beer in hand) on the sofa.

“--told you what happened to your father,” Darth Vader intoned from the screen, looming over a battered Luke.

“He told me enough,” the anguished Jedi yelled in return. “He told me you killed him!”

“ _Ohshitohshitohshit_ ,” Tony whispered, hugging Bruce tightly around the shoulders.

“No. … _I_ am your father.”

Steve’s jaw fell open, his gasp audible from the back of the room. Thor’s mug landed on the table with a punctuating _thunk_. 

Natasha covered her mouth politely with one hand, looking over her shoulder at Bruce and Tony with fawning amusement dancing in her eyes. Tony was bent double, leaning on the wall, holding his stomach as he shook with silent laughter. He managed to look up at Bruce with a delighted grin -- more genuine, less sarcastic, than any he’d seen outside the lab. 

“Son of a bitch,” Bruce muttered, and grabbed a Coke from the table as he flopped onto the other side of the loveseat. 

This damn bunch might just make it after all. 


End file.
